theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Bundig
Bundig (Grimmse), also known as Buende (Merrais) and Bentura (Meragnese), officially Soviem Bundella (Merem), is a nation-state located within the borders of the Archkingdom of Eradina. It is by far the largest and wealthiest of the enclaves within Eradina, the others being Taine, Renyéris, and Port Sier. Its capital is at Ilvet, the Confederate City, but the capitals of its various Wards share much of the administration between them. It was once composed of independent states, during the Sovereign Ward period in the southern half of what is now Gauterrland, Bundig, and Meragna, which banded together as the Bundian League in response to Eradina unification. In this time their collective foreign policy was characterised by hostility towards Eredindina and a great deal of trade with the as of yet semi-independent Meragna-ruled city states to the south. This was worsened with the incorporation of Kettland into Eradina alongside many of the sovereign city-states that had been their longstanding allies and potential future members of the confederation, such as Hilemberg and Gruberg. The union of Weigeld with Lovas under a single [[Ortusian noble houses#Aquila#House Sonmel|'Sonmel']] crown (specifically under the branch of House Riesemann) also caused a great deal of distress for Bundig, and they focused even more of their trade south to the Meragnese city-states and established a formal friendship with Sentar, who ruled the loose coalition. So great was this new Meragnese influence that the Meragnese language was adopted as one of the state's three official languages (Merrais, Meragnese, and Grimmse). This huge level of influence led to the single largest-scale act passed by the central Bundian council, the Third Merchant's Act. This removed all hereditary nobility in Bundig, replacing them with a merchant-based patriciate as was common in Meragna. So great was the outrage, especially in the northern wards of Furenhall, Burgat, Orbruck, and Adelritter, that they rebelled against the central council and attempted to seize control of Ilvet. The rebellion was defeated by the combined militias of the thirty seven wards, with such swiftness and efficiency that the Bundian militias became renowned all around Ortus. However, despite this, Burgat managed to assert independence from the Ilvetian Council and was incorporated into the Eradina kingdom of Gauterland, as part of the province of Kettland. Bundig found itself very much threatened by the Archkingdom, and began a policy of protectionism and self-defence. The Bundian League was tightened, and the members changed into wards of the state. Under the rule of a central council in Ilvet, numerous towns along border regions were fortified and mountain passes put under heavy guard. Per head of population, Bundig had and continues to have the largest standing army in the world. Frequent trade with the advanced semi-independent city-states of Meragna to their south brought with in a great improvement in metalworking and technology in general, and Bundig was especially influenced by the metalworkers of Siarana. They established an indigenous metalworking tradition, and became foremost in the world for their crossbow production. Vordam's artificers are among the best in the world. Bundig's military is composed of the militias (Bundegsband) of the various Wards of Bundig, each of which maintains a system of mandatory conscription. Their arms and uniforms are state-purchased, for the most part, and financed by Bundig's export of mercenary units. Permanent, professional members recieve the expensive armour as well as an artificer-designed crossbow. They are stationed in mountain holdfasts around the borders as well as within cities and at major mountain passes. They serve in large numbers as mercenaries for foreign militaries, especially in a capacity as personal guards. In-story Bundig was a major location in Fhian's backstory, as she picked up the mercenary/bodyguard trade in her years staying there. She was a member of the Bundegsband of the Adelritter Ward, and thus has full Bundian citizenship. She was at one point a resident of Ilvet and a member of the personal guard of Councilman Rothar Kreisman.